Chaos Emerald: Secret of the Chaos Emeralds
by Famguy3
Summary: A crossover interpretation of Dragon Ball. From the first episode of Dragon Ball. Don't own Dragon Ball, Sonic, looney Tunes or Destroy All Humans.


Narrator: Far away, in an enchanted land that seemed untouched by the steady march of time, there lived an old master named Sir Charles, who found a baby boy abandoned in the wilderness of the region. The old master raised the boy as his own child, and marveled as the youngster grew and became uncommonly strong. Now the boy, known as Sonic, is on his own, and has become the soul guardian of his uncle's most mystical possession: His Chaos Emerald.

The Secret of the Chaos Emeralds.

Somewhere on Mt. Pauz, there is flowers, grass, animals, a river, everything you'd expect on a mountain valley. Then we see something quite UNusual, a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with red shoes with a white stripe across them and white gloves, rolling on a huge chopped off part of a tree and carrying a huge saw over his shoulders. He's humming something to himself. A monkey, holding a baby monkey descends from a tree nearby. The baby greets the hedgehog in monkey chatter.

Sonic: Hi. Just hanging around, huh?

He then reaches a steep incline and the log rolls faster, he doesn't seem bothered as he starts laughing. He jumps up and back down on it a couple of times as he rolls down the mountain trail.

Sonic: Haha, yeah!

Soon, we see a small house, presumably his, and he's off the log. We see him tense up for something. He goes into several stances until he wraps his arms around the log and tries to lift it. With some effort, he lifts it up, tosses it into the air, and as it's falling back down, he jumps up and punches it. It breaks apart. Sonic lands on his feet back on the ground and the log, now fire wood, lands in a neat pile behind him.

Sonic: Well, that takes care of that. *He looks at his stomach* I'm hungry, whoa.

Back on the mountain trail, we see a car stop.

Narrator: Little did Sonic know, a visitor was approaching his remote mountainside home. The young boy's life was about to begin a radical new phase. Totally radical.

The car door opens and out steps a white-furred anthropomorphic bat girl. She wore blue eye shadow and pink lipstick. White gloves with pink trim, a black jumpsuit with a pink heart-shaped breast plate, and knee-high high-heeled boots with pink trim and pink hearts on the toes. She takes a deep breath, takes out a strange device from her bag and presses a button on top of it, which makes it start beeping. She looks at it as if checking something.

Rouge: Let's see here… Oh yeah, there it is! *We see the front of the device which is mostly flat. The back has the same white as the rest of it. But the front has a black and green-lined grid with several glowing yellow dots on it. One of the dots is blinking in rhythm with the beeps* You're as good as mine, you little jewel.

She puts the device away, gets back in the car and keeps driving down the trail. Inside the house. Sonic puts a pole in a sheath around his back.

Sonic: I'm gonna go get some food.

We see the interior of the house, which has a bed, a table and some sitting places. And something unique: A blue gem shaped like a cut diamond sitting on a purple pillow on a pedestal. He walks to the gem and addresses it.

Sonic: Uncle Chuck, stay right there, okay? This won't take long, I'll be right back.

He turns to leave, then the gem starts go glow brightly and it makes a low humming sound. Sonic stops and turns.

Sonic: Huh?

It stops humming and glowing.

Sonic: Man, I've never seen you shine so brightly before, Uncle Chuck. How strange. Can you do it again?

Nothing happens.

Sonic: You can wait until later if you have to. I'll see you in a little while.

He leaves the house and enters the forest. He looks around.

Sonic: Now, what should I have to eat today? Man, it's so hard to decide. Why don't YOU decide, stomach? Fish? Fish!

He starts running off.

Sonic: Haha Yeah, that sounds really great! Alright!

He runs super fast, almost the speed of sound. He grabs a vine and swings on it.

Sonic: But first, I'm gonna need a little snack.

He gets off the vine and lands on the other side of a huge ravine. He climbs a tree and picks an apple. He starts to eat it while hanging onto a branch with his tail, which is longer than a hedgehog's tail SHOULD be. He gets on the branch and sits on it. She soon finishes his apple.

Sonic: That was good.

He tosses the core over his shoulder, but the core hits an anthropomorphic coyote with brown fur. He holds up a sign that says "Huh?" looks up and sneers as he sees who hit him on the head. Sonic is eating another apple. Wil E. growls in anger, which gets Sonic's attention.

Sonic: Hmm?

Wil E. gets ready to pounce and jumps up at Sonic, who flips around the branch backwards to avoid Wil E's grasp.

Sonic: Missed me!

Sonic lands on the ground and runs off as Wil E. gives chase.

Sonic: C'mon, catch me if you can. Hahaha, you're almost there.

Wil E. Keeps chasing him then Sonic seems to have vanished as Wil E. runs over a ravine and stops running when he realizes he's walking on something other than ground. Without looking down, he feels around his feet with his hands and there's nothing there. Wil E. gulps and looks down. His eyes bulge is shock as he sees he is off a cliff over a running river. He looks at the camera, hold up a sign that says "Yikes!", flips it over and the other side says "Why me…?" and he falls into the river below as we see Sonic hanging onto a branch with his hand. Sonic laughs until the branch breaks and he falls screaming in as well. After a short pause, he surfaces.

Sonic: That was great! Haha.

Later, Sonic is drying his shoes and gloves by ringing them out at a place near the river.

Sonic: There, that oughta do it, They'll be dry in no time. Here comes the waterfall.

He starts peeing in the river until he sees a fish jump. He stops.

Sonic: Hey, it looks like now's a good time to do a little tail fishing.

He sticks his tail into the water, a huge shadow in the water looms.

Sonic: C'mon, you little rascals. I know you think it's a giant worm. Take a bite.

A huge fish sees Sonic's tail, then passes it, turns around and tries to bite it until Sonic takes his tail out at the last second and kicks the fish as it jumps out, knocking it out. It lands back in the water and starts to sink to the bottom until Sonic swims down and grabs it.

Sonic (Underwater): Whoa, now THAT'S what I call a fish.

Later, he's clothed again and on his way back home, dragging the probably now-dead fish behind him.

Sonic: This oughta last me 'till dinner.

He then hears strange noise behind him.

Sonic: Huh? What's that noise?

He see Rouge's car heading toward him.

Sonic: !

Rouge: What the?!

She ties to turn and Sonic tries to run, but she can't stop in time and hits Sonic, who is sent flying into a tree.

Rouge: Yikes, is he dead…?

She looks and sees Sonic in his feet, hiding behind the fish.

Sonic: What the…?

He steps out of hiding. Rouge sticks her head out of the driver's side window.

Rouge: Whoa, you're alive?

Sonic: Grrr. So, you thought you finished me off? Well, you're not gonna get my fish THAT easy, you big monster!

He lifts the car above his head.

Rouge: Ah! Stop it! What're you DOING?!

Sonic: This is for hitting me!

Sonic tosses the car on its side, he then gets out his pole.

Sonic: There, that'll teach you to try and take my fish, sneaking up on me like that! Well I'm ready for you THIS time!

Rouge peers out of the window.

Sonic: Why don't you come outta your shell and fight?! What's wrong? Don't tell me you used up all of your power already, monster.

Rouge: Not quite!

She gets out a pistol and shoots Sonic several times, knocking him down.

Rouge: Mm?

Sonic gets back up and holds his head.

Sonic: Oh man, whoa! What was THAT?

Rouge: ! But…how'd you…? You shouldn't be alive, kiddo!

Sonic: So you thought you finished me off AGAIN, huh? Well, Uncle Chuck told me about evil creatures like you! Your black arts won't work on ME! *He charges at the car* Alright monster, it's YOUR TURN!

Rouge: (Blink) Monster? *She drops her gun and raises her hands* Hold on, I'm not a monster, kiddo! I'm an anthromorph, just like YOU are!

Sonic stops.

Sonic: You ARE? Really?

Rouge: Yes. Of course I am.

She climbs out of her car. Sonic jumps back.

Rouge: You can see that for yourself, can't you? Look, I won't bite.

Sonic jumps back again as Rouge walks toward him.

Sonic: Stay back! *Sonic starts walking around her cautiously* An anthromorph you say?

Rouge: That's right. *Sarcastic* Wanna see my certificate of authenticity?

Sonic: No thanks.

Sonic keeps looking her over.

Rouge: How long is this gonna take?

Sonic: Will you hush up? Well, you LOOK normal enough, but you're different, you're thin and scrawny.

Rouge: I'm a girl, silly. That's why.

Sonic: A girl? Oh, so THAT'S what you are.

Rouge: Oh my gosh, are you saying you've NEVER seen a girl before?

Sonic: Nope, besides my Uncle Chuck, you're the only anthromorph I've ever seen.

Rouge: Uh…?

Sonic: But Uncle Chuck told me about girls. He told me that if I ever ran into a girl, that I should be as polite as I possibly could.

Rouge: I see. Well, what a nice thing to say. Your uncle sounds like a very wise man, is he?

Sonic (getting behind Rouge): Well, he WAS, he died a long time ago.

Rouge turns to look at Sonic, who pokes her butt with his power pole.

Rouge: Ah! Shame on you! What do you think you're doing?!

Sonic: I was just checking to see if you had a long tail.

Rouge: Huh?

She notices Sonic's tail is longer than average.

Sonic: Don't worry, maybe it just takes girls' tails longer to grow.

Rouge smiles an amused smile.

Rouge: Hehe, I'm sure it'll grow any time now, kiddo. (Thinking) What a weirdo.

Sonic (Pointing at the car): How did you get that monster to do what you wanted it to do?

Rouge: That's not a monster, silly. That's a car.

Sonic gets on it.

Sonic: Oh, so THIS is a car. Uncle Chuck told me about them, But I've never actually seen one.

Rouge: You know, for a little kid, you're really strong.

Sonic: Thanks, Uncle Chuck trained me to be like steel. Hey, you were driving a car around, right? So does that mean you're from one of the big cities?

Rouge: You got it.

Sonic jumps back down.

Sonic: Whoa. Why don't you come to my house with me and I'll cook you some lunch? You can tell me all about the city you're from.

He runs back to the fish and grabs it.

Sonic: C'mon!

Rouge: Hold on just a second.

She gets out the device again and checks it.

Rouge (Thinking): It looks like the Chaos Emerald is right down the road. Maybe it's at this little kid's house. (Aloud) I think it's safe to assume we're having fish for lunch. Well, alright, so what's on the agenda?

Sonic: Well, we can have a bite to eat, then talk, then play together.

Rouge (Putting away device): Now look…Is you think we're going to do anything improper, you can forget it.

Sonic: ? Improper? What's THAT mean?

Rouge (Blushes): Oh nevermind… (Giggles) (Thinking) I guess Uncle Chuck hasn't told him about THAT yet. This kid's so innocent that he's adorable. (Giggles aloud)

Sonic: Man, girls sure are strange… Well, anyway, let's go!

Rouge: Sounds good, I'll just follow the giant fish.

She follows said fish that Sonic is dragging.

Rouge: So kiddo, what's your name, anyway?

Sonic: My name's Sonic, S-O-N-I-C. what's yours?

Rouge: Uh, my name? Mine?

Sonic: Uh-huh.

Rouge: Rouge.

Sonic: Hmm? …Hahah, that's funny.

Rouge: Hey, "Sonic"'s not exactly normal, so there.

Sonic: Yeah, but it's not as weird as yours.

Rouge: Hey, you be quiet. "Rouge" happens to be very elegant. It's a lot better then "Sonic", THAT'S for sure! Humph!

They soon get to the house.

Rouge: Wow, that's a nice little place you have there, kiddo.

Sonic: Thanks. Just wait there one second.

He puts the fish down, opens the door and heads inside, where he sees the gem glowing again.

Sonic: Listen.

Rouge: What's up?

Sonic: Uncle Chuck's trying to talk to me.

Rouge (Entering): But Sonic, I don't hear anyone ta… (She stops mid-sentence at seeing the jewel) Oh! Oh my goodness, it's a Chaos Emerald!

She shoves Sonic aside and picks it up, admiring it. Sonic grabs her.

Sonic: Hey, gimme my Uncle Chuck back now!

Rouge: …Your Uncle Chuck? You mean THIS?

Sonic takes the Emerald back.

Sonic: Yeah! This is the only thing that my Uncle Chuck gave me to remember him by! Nobody can touch it but ME. *The Emerald glows* Look, look what it's doing. I think Uncle Chuck's trying to talk to me. What do you think he's saying?

Rouge (Reaching into bag): I hate to do this, but I don't really have a choice. *Takes out the red and yellow emeralds* See?

Sonic: What?! You've gotta be KIDDING! You've got TWO uncles! No way!

Rouge: They're not uncles, they're called Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic: …You sure about that?

Rouge: Defiantly, I'm positive. Your Emerald started glowing because it was reacting to the two that I have. *Sets her Emeralds on the table* Look, put YOURS down.

Sonic: Well…okay. (Sets his down) But just for a second.

All three Emeralds start glowing.

Rouge: Pretty cool, huh? *Picks up red Emerald* Yeah, these gems have the power to do great things. And NOT so great. Let's just say that if a bad person got a hold of these Emeralds, he could REALLY wreak some havoc.

Sonic (Holding Blue Emerald): Well, what do these things do?

Rouge: Sure you wanna know?

Sonic: Yeah.

Rouge: M'kay.

Meanwhile, in a dark temple somewhere. We see the purple emerald sitting on a purple pillow on a shrine. The door opens and we see an obese man with an orange mustache, black and red eyes, a bald head. A red, yellow and black outfit and grey gloves and shoes. He is accompanied by a tall chicken robot and a robot with treads for legs, drill bits for hands and a nose and an antenna on his head.

Robotnik: Ah, THERE is is!

Grounder: It's awfully dark in there, your braveness…

Robotnik: Shut up, Grounder!

They move toward the Emerald, Grounder's treads squeaking when he moves.

Robotnik picks up the emerald.

Robotnik: Ah, come to Dr. (Rolling the R) Robotnik, my precious, yes.

One of the suits of armor lining the walls falls and lands on Robotnik. He looks to see the face place lower to see a skull in the helmet.

Robotnik: Get off of me, you bonehead! Ew!

He pushes it off and the armor falls to the floor, causing the skull to roll out of the helmet. It stops and two bats come out of the eye sockets. The three stare for a moment.

Robotnik: …Uh…Ahem, well enough of THAT, I'm ready to make my wish.

Scratch: Your hastiness.

Robotnik: What?!

Scratch: I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you can't make a wish with just ONE emerald, you have to have the others as well.

Robotnik: !

Scratch: There are seven Chaos Emeralds, your vileness. You have to unite all seven of them before the guardian will appear and grant your wish.

Robotnik: MORE searching?!

Scratch: But just imagine, your disappointedness, that glorious day when the seven emeralds are finally brought together. A beautiful burst of energy will light the sky. And, in a blazing serge of fiery power, the Chaos Guardian will rise before you for the sole purpose of granting you a single wish, whatever it may be! BA-HA-HA-HA!

Robotnik: Yes, YES, I can see it! Well, okay. I guess I CAN handle a LITTLE more searching. Any wish I want, huh? Well then, I want to rule the ENTIRE WORLD!

Fade back to the house, where Rouge has just told Sonic the same story.

Sonic: Whoa! That's amazing! You can wish for whatever you want and it'll come true? I wonder why my Uncle Chuck never told me about any of this stuff?

Rouge: He may not have known about it Sonic, not many people do. The truth is, you and I are some of the few people in the world who even KNOW about the Chaos Emeralds or the Guardian.

Sonic: Uh… Don't get mine mixed in with yours, okay?

Rouge: Don't worry, that's impossible. Each Emerald is a different color. See, this one is red.

Sonic: Oh, I get it, Uncle Chuck's Emerald is blue.

Rouge: NOW you're catching on. (Thinking) Of course that should've been OBVIOUS… (Stands up, aloud) I can't believe I already have three of the emeralds. If I keep this up, I'll be able to wish for a boyfriend by the end of the month! This is so exiting! You ARE going to let me use your Chaos Emerald so I can make my wish, right?

Sonic: You can forget it! Uncle Chuck gave me this Emerald to remember him by! And I'm not gonna hand it over just because you're a girl.

Rouge: But your Uncle Chuck said to be as polite as possible to girls. *Sonic sticks his tongue out at Rouge* ! …Hey, I know what. Look, I'll trade ya. *She sticks her butt at Sonic* You let me have your Chaos Emerald, and I'll let YOU have a little peek…

Sonic: What do I care about seeing your dirty old fanny?

Rouge: IT IS NOT DIRTY, YOU RUDE LITTLE BOY! *Stands up straight* Well shoot. There's GOT to be a way, the hunt MUST go on. Hey, I know, why don't you come with ME? We can be partners, what do you say?

Sonic: Oh, go hunt Emeralds?

Rouge: Sure, why not? You'd get to see so many new things and learn so much. Your Uncle Chuck will be very proud of you.

Sonic: Really? You think Uncle Chuck'll be proud if I went?

Rouge: Of course he would, kiddo. Seeing his young nephew that he raised, venture out into the world all on his own, learning all about the great cities and crossing the desert and seeing the ocean.

Sonic: Alright, that sounds like a lotta fun. I guess I'll go.

Rouge: This'll be great. So we're partners?

Sonic: Alright, but I still get to keep my Uncle Chuck's Emerald.

Rouge: You drive a hard bargain, but have it your way. (Thinking) The little kid's stubborn, but he'll make a good bodyguard until I make my wish. I'll wish for the most perfect boyfriend who ever lived!

They leave the house.

Rouge (Aloud): Well, here we go, the start of a great adventure!

Sonic: Hey Rouge, how do we know where to start looking? The Chaos Emeralds could be anywhere in the whole world, right?

Rouge: Just who do you think you're dealing with here, kiddo? I'm no amateur. *She takes out the device again* Look, check it out. It's a special radar that tracks the Chaos Emeralds. Look, see these three dots? These are OUR three Emeralds. And THESE are the other Chaos Emeralds. It looks like the closest Emerald is right here, about 750 miles to the west.

Sonic: Is that far?

Rouge: Let's just say it's out of our walking distance. (Puts radar away) And since you destroyed my car, we'll be needing a new set of wheels. *Takes out a case of some strange capsules. She opens it* Let's see now, what am I in the mood for…? Ah, THIS one will be fun for a while. Stand back, Kiddo, stay there.

She presses a button on the capsule and tosses it. When it hits the ground, it explodes into a puff of smoke. When the smoke clears, there is a motorbike where the capsule was.

Sonic: !

Rouge: Check it out.

Sonic: Rouge! How did you do that?! You're some kind of al witch, aren't you?

Rouge: What? Nonsense. Witchcraft has nothing to do with it, everyone in the city has Dinocaps. How could you travel without them? *She gets on. Sonic pokes it with his pole* Hey, will you knock it off? Just hop on. It won't bite you.

Sonic puts his pole away and gets on behind Rouge.

Sonic: I'm on.

Rouge: Okay, here we go!

She revs up the bike and they take off.

Sonic: Whoa! Heh, you call THIS fast?

Rouge: No duh, squirt. Get with the program.

A monkey is eating an apple in a tree. He sees the two on the bike. They speed by and the monkey drops his apple in disbelief. Sometime later.

Rouge: Chill out Sonic, you're squeezing the life out of me!

Sonic: Sorry.

Rouge: Just relax, I happen to be an expert driver. I'm in total contoOOOOOOOL!

They drive up a steep hill, making them fly into the air and land with a thud at their current speed. They stop.

Rouge: Phew!

Sonic: That was great, Rouge! Let's go back and do it again, c'mon! That was so much fun! Just one more time, please?

Rouge (Thinking): I almost lost it BIG time on that one. I need to be more careful… (Rouge suddenly stands up. Aloud) Uh oh. 'Scuse me a minute Sonic, time for a pit stop…

Sonic: Uh, okay, I'll come too.

Rouge: Oh no you WON'T! Don't the words "pit stop" mean ANYTHING to you?! Stay right there! *Runs off*

Sonic: Pit Stop? What does THAT mean?

Rouge: I need to PEE, you lamebrain!

She runs behind a rock as Sonic jumps down.

Sonic: Huh? I don't get it. Why can't she just pee right here? How strange…

Rouge: SONIC! COME HERE, QUICK!

Sonic: …Huh? I sure wish she'd make up her mind… Coming, Rouge!

Sonic gets behind the rock to see Rouge being held at gunpoint by a grey alien in a silver jumpsuit, his saucer is nearby. Rouge has several tranq darts in her wings, possibly to prevent her from flying away. The alien sees Sonic, he pushes Rouge into his ship's tractor beam and points his weapon at Sonic.

Cryptosporidium: Hmm? Heh heh heh. Who the heck are YOU, kiddo?

Sonic: My name's Sonic. Are you a friend of Rouge's?

Cryptosporidium: Heh heh heh heh, yeah, THAT'S it. As a matter of fact, we have fancy dinner engagements but the reservations are only for two. So…

He binds Sonic to a tree with ensnarement ammo.

Sonic: Man, I think he was lying.

Cryptosporidium (Now in his saucer): You're a regular Einstein… see ya.

*he closes the cockpit dome and takes off. Rouge screams.*

Cryptosporidium: Hey! Stop being such a downer, baby. I'm In the mood for a happy meal. *Presses a button on his console and a rim shot plays. He laughs*

Sonic: Hey! Where're you guys going, Rouge?! Huh?!

Rouge: DON'T JUST STAND THERE, IDIOT! GET! ME! DOWN!

Sonic: Well, man, I don't blame her for being upset. But she doesn't have to go calling me names. (Sonic spin dashes until the cables holding him to the tree break) I'd like to help her down, but I really don't know how to fly. Hey, I've got it! *Runs to the bike and gets on.* Let's see here. How's this thing work? Rouge was able to make it fly a few minutes ago. (He turns the handle and it starts to move forward slowly.* Whoa, it's moving. Come ON whatever you are, I KNOW you can go faster then THIS. We've got to get moving, Rouge's in trouble. *He turns it more and it goes faster*

Rouge: SONIC! PLEASE, HELP ME!

Sonic: HANG ON, ROUGE!

Sonic speeds up a hill and he flies up to Crypto's ship. Rouge reaches out for Sonic who does the same as the bike starts to fall.

Sonic: Hang on, just a little further!

Cryptosporidium (Seeing Sonic): Huh?!

Rouge: Sonic, help!

Cryptosporidium: Grrrr! *Presses a button*

Computer: Repulser field: Active.

The bike is suddenly repulsed away from the ship. Sonic tries to jump at him, but he's repulsed too. Crypto presses the button again.

Computer: Repulcer Field: Offline.

Cryptosporidium: That'll learn ya.

But Sonic, as he's falling, gets out his pole.

Sonic: Power Pole, EXTEND! *His Power Pole extends to great lengths* Here, take this, you bully!

Sonic swings the pole and hits Crypto's ship, severely damaging it.

Cryptosporidium: AAAAGH?!

Computer: Tracker Beam: Offline.

The beam vanishes and Rouge starts falling down with the ship.

Computer: Guidance system: Offline. Navigation systems: Offline. *Crypto panics* Propulsion systems: Offline. Weapon systems: Offline.

Cryptosporidium: Aha!

He presses a button, but nothing happens.

Computer: Ejector seat: Jammed.

Cryptosporidium: DAMN!

Rouge tries to flap her wings, but it was no good.

Rouge: OH NO! MY WINGS STILL HAVEN'T RECOVERED FROM THE DARTS!

Sonic: Here, Rouge!

He tosses his Power Pole at Rouge. Sonic lands on the edge of a cliff, where Crypto's ship is falling.

Cryptosporidium: Mayday, MAYDAY!

His ship falls into the ravine and explodes on impact.

Cryptosporidium (From the bottom): Ow…

Sonic: Hmm? *Looks down* Too bad. I really don't like to hurt anybody, but he gave me no choise.

Rouge: Sonic!

Sonic: Huh?

He looks up to se Rouge, his Power Pole has pinned her by the glove to the other cliff. She clenches her legs together as something is trickling down from between…ahem…

Rouge: Aren't you going to help me…?! Help, I'm having a bit of a crisis up here!

Sonic: Be right there, Rouge.

Later, they ride off on a new bike, as we must assume the last one was trashed from the fall, into the horizon.

Narrator: As Sonic and Rouge continue their quest, what will befall them next? The race is on as both good and evil forces plot a crash course. Who will be the first to unlock the mystery of the seven magic Chaos Emeralds


End file.
